


Rationality 理性

by alienswest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Steve, M/M, Oblivious Tony
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个故事里Steve有些吃醋，Tony有些不可理喻，而Bucky要Tony和他进行一次决斗来证明自己是否配得上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rationality 理性

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to dear Wordsplat for her incredible work.

Steve觉得自己总的来说是个理性的人。

他被委以领导复仇者之职，不管怎么说。他不优柔寡断，亦不急躁冒进。他不曾耽于烟酒色性，甚至在注射血清之前也不曾。他适应性良好，且在最小恐慌发作的前提下融入未来。尽管他不时偶觉哀愁深重，但他与其他复仇者一样每三月接受一次心理辅导，评价也始终为完全正常。理性。 

而吃一支钢笔的醋，是不理性的。

这不算是他的错，不完全是。Tony一直不停地转着这只笔，灵活的手指来回不住抚动，像一位音乐大师在脑中指挥一首进行曲，这不是他的错。Tony一直不停地摆弄它，用生茧的拇指抚过笔帽，他手部的线条紧张瘦削，这不是他的错。Tony有灵感时会用它划过下唇，轻轻啮咬，这也不是他的错。

那大概也不能算是他的错，当Tony将尖端含入口中，漫不经心地用舌头描摹……

就那么。

一支钢笔。

Steve低下头，试图将注意力拉回腿上半完成的速写上。但他的思绪总是溜回Tony身上，他就坐在工作室里几英尺远的地方。他粗糙，瘦长的双手抚过最近的工程项目的样子。他工作时那只愚蠢的笔从他口中探出的样子。

这不理性，他提醒自己。

他花了片刻才意识到自己究竟在描画的是什么，而当他意识到时，他几乎要恼火地呻吟出声。下颌锐利的角度，两颊柔和的线条，唇边友善，嘲弄的笑容……

他 _当然_ 是在画Tony。 

他算是有点自暴自弃地继续；他描摹了Tony眉毛的弧度，他蓬乱头发的柔和波浪，和他眼睛的形状。Tony的眼睛有种……令人心动的东西。不同寻常的锐利，还有比智慧和魄力更多一点的，某种Steve无法确切形容的Tony式的东西。无论如何，Steve不希望把那形容得过于庸俗了，所以他打算暂且放下不论。

这，当然是他根据经验知晓的。他已经画过Tony成千上万次，和无数种姿态。他不是有意为之，起码一开始不是的。他只是在想起Tony肩膀的紧张线条，灯下他眼睛变幻的光彩，他暗色睫毛拍打在突出颧骨上的样子时有些忘乎所以。只是单纯的艺术灵感。真的。当然，甚至Steve自己也终于不得不承认是有些超过那种定义了。

终于，自然是指两个月后，当Steve意识到他手上有整整一本素描簿上都是Tony。

那大概是复仇者建立的六个月后。那时他们仍然在一定程度上彼此相斥，仍倾向于相互试探彼此尚未愈合的伤口，寻找对方的弱点。尽管如此，他们还算是有进展；复仇者成立的第一个月左右，他们除了试图杀掉彼此外就没干什么。第三个月时他们也不算是放弃这种谋杀倾向了，同时搬到了一起，近距离的接触让他们发现如果愿意的话，他们应该或许还能相处得挺好。

然后他们还是打算谋杀彼此，因为这比承认他们过去是错的要简单许多。

Steve最终还是下了一番功夫然后道歉，因为非常明白Tony永不会这么做。进展和预期一样顺利，Tony欠扁地得意洋洋并且一周都对他耀武扬威。但当自鸣得意的情绪退去，Tony一点一点地接受Steve进入他的生活。

Steve在健身房帮助Tony训练。Tony在Steve对所有的新型电子设备上面帮忙。Steve开始在Tony的车间里消磨时间，作他的聊天对象。Tony开始拖着Steve走进这个世界，引领他享受被赋予的第二次机会。很快，他们的关系就成了两人都无法否认的挚友。

不久，Tony的面容开始不断在Steve的素描本中出现。

一开始他并没有想太多；他画所有的复仇者。他描绘Clint两肩倾斜的弧线，手肘撑起角度，眼神锋锐，充斥遇到目标时才有的紧张凝神。他描绘Natasha在一个倒霉蛋上面屈身，她柔软的身体弧线和其所施予的剧痛截然鲜明，她的眼神暗沉洞察。他描绘Thor周身与肌肉环绕的能量，与他自己的在一刻之内相似又有不同；少些柔韧，多了些纯粹的主宰气场。他描绘Bruce脸上挥之不去的阴影和弓身前倾的肩膀线条，试图去捕捉他通常都像是要把自己缩小，显得更不具侵略性的样子。

还有Coulson特工西装利落的线条，他用简明清晰的语调规范他们的行动时专业地背在身后的双手，以及Nick前倾向指挥台的壮实体格，他发号施令时夸张的手势。大概在第八个月Bucky被找到并解冻，因此他倨傲的、方形下颌上的笑容和暗色乱糟糟的头发也在簿页中出现了好一阵子。

但最后，Tony成了唯一不断出现的。

他本一开始画的是Natasha暗沉睿智的双眼，而在他意识到之前他已经在描摹Tony下颌的紧张角度，和颈部随意的弧线。他本来在勾勒Clint肩部的宽阔线条，但很快它们就扩展成Tony雕塑般的胸膛，他小腹的下陷和弧度，他肚脐下方卷曲延伸的毛发。

他很快就放弃了关于停止的尝试。

Tony，当然地，对此一无所知。而谁又能为此责怪他？Tony显然对男人没有兴趣，就更别提对Steve；就算他没有像杂志声称的那样有大批女人投怀送抱，Tony也还是个彻头彻尾的女性杀手。Steve在每个活动，每次聚会上都亲眼见证——西装上身的同时，那种魄力，令人眼花缭乱的魅力也就由内而外散发。

Steve _痛恨_ 这个。

“这个表情是怎么回事，我的冰咖啡？”

Tony在他的座位上朝后仰身，用钢笔敲击划伤的指关节。他什么时候划伤的关节？Steve短暂地分心，在想那是怎么发生的；Tony在他们最近的几次战斗中都没有脱下他的装备。接着他反应过来Tony的话。

Steve懒懒挑起一边眉毛，试图不要笑出来，“对这个称呼很自豪是不？”

“是为没有早点想到而沮丧，事实上。不过怎么了？你身周全是…”Tony 朝Steve脸的大致方向挥了下手，“郁郁思考的光环环绕。”

“我基本不会管这种叫 _沉思_ ，”Steve翻翻眼睛。

“你刚才就是完全在沉思，”Tony肯定地点头。

“思考，”Steve纠正。

“沉~思~~”Tony唱起来。

“随你怎么说，自作聪明的家伙，”Steve翻个白眼。

“是自诩天才，多谢了，”Tony笑道，“一个知道有什么事发生了的天才。”

“算了吧，Tony，”Steve只是哼声。因为他能说什么呢？ _我真的是有点嫉妒那根你一直在摸摸弄弄的蠢笔而这也不是第一次了。_  
  
尽管，这真是一点也不理性。

这些日子里每次他们参加复仇者活动他都有相同的感觉，在Tony左拥右抱地步入临近时。针对人的这种感觉有些许不同；怒火更盛，情绪也更强烈。当他所嫉妒的对象是人，双刃剑的效果也更加明显。他能够感受到侵略性的情绪沉甸甸地绞拧在胃里，愤怒地要她们停下不再尝到Tony舌尖火热的急迫心情，但他同时也能感受到渴望，持续不断将他拉向Tony的吸引力，那种绝望地期冀自己能成为Tony怀中那人的感觉。

他当然不喜欢这种感觉，而这 _说明 _了一些事情。人人都会有嫉妒的时候。像他这样是挺小人的，还有点儿蠢，而且绝对毫无道理，因为Tony在任何意义上都不可能属于他，但这算是正常的反应。在人们试图将他描绘成的美国完美映像之外，Steve也是同等程度的普通人，他也会有人类情感比如说嫉妒。非常…强烈的人类情感。__

__Bucky，当然的，一点帮助也没有。_ _

__他从被解冻到状态稳定可以出院花了三周时间，而在看见Steve和Tony共处一室大约七秒之后，Bucky拿手肘捅了Steve然后叫他无耻的混蛋。Steve毫无悬念地变得跟消防车一样红，借口带Bucky去他在塔里的房间把他拖走，威胁性地对他耳语说自己和Tony不是他想的那个样子，并且Bucky最好也啥都别跟Tony说。Bucky只是耸肩笑笑，看上去一点也不令人安心。_ _

__“Steve！”Tony 呼叫，他的声音由于过度使用而紧绷，“ _Steve！”__ _

__操。_ _

__他该死地痛恨寒冷。_ _

__本周反派，寒冰狂人还是什么奇怪糟糕名字的那个，给纽约封上了厚厚的冰冻。天气极寒，雪又见鬼地厚，甚至把某些地方完全掩住。Bruce早先就浩克化了，现在正在雪层间跳跃，帮助掘开警局医院等中心设施上覆盖的积雪。Natasha和Clint驻守在屋顶--比别处视野更加良好的地方--致力于找出寒冰狂人匿身之所。_ _

__Thor和Tony奉命在作空中搜寻，而Steve和Bucky待在浮空母舰上。Steve在这个未来已经呆了超过一年了，Bucky差不多有两个月，而在之前他们都经历了雨，雪和冰。在他们自己和各自的心理医师看来，他们对冰冻后创伤应激反应有一定的控制能力；如果问他们是否喜欢寒冷，答案或许是不，但理论上讲，他们能够应对。_ _

__但不管怎么说，现在不需要他们上场，这也是Coulson做出他们应待在浮空母舰上这样战略决策的原因。但自然而然地，这俩傻蛋一合谋，然后就跳下了飞机，冲进战斗中，就跟平时一样有勇无谋的蠢。他们赶到战场的时机正好容许Steve挡在Tony和寒冰狂人的“这他妈究竟是啥”的射线之间。大家反应过来的下一件事，就是Steve不见了，Bucky滑倒了，而一切都迈向癫狂。_ _

__Tony，理所当然地，被 _惹毛了_ 。_ _

__Steve该死地根本不该在这，而这见鬼的傻冒永远都不应挡在Tony和射线之间。老天爷啊Tony可是金属战甲在身，他对于射线任何作用的抵御能力要呈指数级别的高得多。天知道无论何时他都愿意为Steve挡枪子儿，换作什么该死的射线也没啥不同。_ _

__但毕竟，他爱上的就是个迟钝的蠢蛋。_ _

__好吧，所以Tony或许应该是被吓坏了。_ _

__他再次诅咒，向一条空旷的街道俯冲，而就在这时他看见了被冰封冻的那个人。他的心沉了下去。Steve已经被封冻起来过一次，他的整个人生都因此崩毁；Tony无法想像Steve这次当时的感受。他弯身，堪堪撞上Steve冰冻的躯体。_ _

__“我找到他了，”Tony对通讯器传达，“我们是对的，他被冰冻了。”_ _

__“啊，该死。”Clint的粗话响在他耳边。_ _

__“有多严重？”Natasha专注地询问。_ _

__“就像……就像那什么冰雕那样。我想我能解决这个，”Tony切换了通讯频道，“老贾，把斥力炮调至最低，就让它只发热而没有光波，能行吧？”_ _

__“当然，先生。”_ _

__那确实可行，然后Tony开始着手解冻队长。不到一分钟Steve就自由了，瘫倒在Tony身上，牙齿打颤，双手不住颤抖。他喘气然后被呛到，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶。_ _

__“喂，Steve，喂，没事了，你很安全，跟着我呼吸，好吗？”_ _

__Steve双眼紧闭，很显然意识模糊，所以Tony继续讲话，倾倒出脑海里的一切东西只要Steve能够将注意力集中在他身上。_ _

__“T-tony？”Steve最终艰难出声，嗓音里有种绝望的东西。Tony对Steve脑中所想一清二楚；他又错过了多少？这个钢铁侠还是Tony么，他还在同一世纪里吗？_ _

__“是的，Steve，是我，”Tony用双臂环绕Steve，支撑着他，“是我，Tony，我在这呢，你安全了，我救了你。来，试试看，一条胳膊环住我，让我扶你起来。别这样吓我了你这蠢蛋，再这么做我就用斥力炮轰你的屁股，清楚了吗？”_ _

__“清-清-清楚了，”Steve的牙关战栗，而唇边隐有笑意。_ _

__Tony继续说下去，而Steve就只是将一条手臂围上Tony的肩膀，靠向Tony环在他腰间的坚实掌握。Tony又絮絮叨叨几分钟之后，Steve轻柔地打断了他。_ _

__“谢-谢谢你，T-tony，”Steve全心靠向他，“非-非常感谢。”_ _

__“别傻了，”Tony从牙缝中挤出声音，“我从来都一直会救你这笨蛋的。相信吧。”_ _

__“我……我没法，”Steve的声音全然是痛切的低喃，“我没法重头再开始一遍，我-我还没坚强到去-去重新把我再拼起来一次，没法这-这样。”_ _

__“你没必要去-”_ _

__“你不-不能保证-”_ _

__“我是Tony•天杀的•Stark，我怎么可能连保证我最好的朋友不再非自愿被冰冻起来都做不到？”Tony轻轻用腰撞了一下Steve，“Steve，我拥有亲爱的老爹连做梦都想不到的资源。你如果又倒霉被冻住了，我会找到你，解冻你。就这么简单。”_ _

__“我不-不会管这个叫简-简单。”_ _

__“啊，那就希望你别再跳到什么冷冻射线跟前了。”_ _

__“我当-当时不知道那是什么-”_ _

__“所以你当时为什么不让我挨了那记？”_ _

__“什-什么？”_ _

__“那束射线。那是冲着我来的，而你推开了我，”Tony皱眉，“我穿着金属护甲，你毫无遮蔽。无论那是什么我幸存的几率都更大，而我无论怎么看都是更应先被牺牲。所以 _为什么_ ？”_ _

__“你不-不该 _被牺牲_ ，”Steve试图找回呼吸，语无伦次，“你疯-疯了吗？”_ _

__“得了吧，你没法说钢铁侠不是比美国队长更应先被牺牲掉。”_ _

__“嗯，我救的也不-不是钢铁侠，”Steve耸肩回应，似笑非笑，诚挚的神情掩在仍然霜结的眼睫之下。_ _

__Tony完全不知道该如何应对这个。_ _

__*_ _

__“敢动任何东西，Barnes，我就把你锁进冰柜里。”_ _

__“真不友好啊，混球，”Bucky继续在Tony的实验室里穿行，不时停下戳戳弄弄。_ _

__“你是有什么需要的，还是就是来乱碰我的破烂的？”Tony叹气，丢下手头的项目，向后靠在椅子上，皱眉看向入侵者。_ _

__“哎哟，你啥时候都允许Stevie小朋友在这里一坐几个小时，我一进来你马上跟我说要把我锁进冰柜里？”_ _

__“你到底想要啥，Barnes？”Tony在桌沿不耐地敲击手指。_ _

__他和Bucky Barnes之间没什么交情。确实，他是挺欣赏这家伙那种辛辣的幽默感，并且他毫无疑问是队伍中的得力一员，但总体上讲，他俩通常都绕开对方。他们一开始不是这样；事实上，如果要他按初次印象来猜测他俩是否合得来，他还真会认为他们会相处得挺好。他们有相同的幽默感，那种吵吵嚷嚷的性格，还有那种Clint也算在内的幼稚倾向。_ _

__然后Tony发现这家伙就是个混蛋。_ _

__搬进来的几天后，Bucky俨然把随时随地都要犯贱招惹Tony当成了人生使命。刻薄的毒舌评论，挑衅举止，更别提那烦人得跟什么似的的电灯泡行为。嗯，怎么说呢，“友谊阻碍行为”可能是更为恰当的用词，鉴于他和Steve也没 _真的_ 在一起，但不是说Barnes的幼稚行径就有啥帮助。_ _

__如果他和Steve出去闲逛，Barnes一定会出现毁了聚会。如果他们在沙发上并肩坐着，Barnes准要扭着他的屁股挤到他俩中间。如果Steve给Tony弄了咖啡，Barnes就会哼哼唧唧地抱怨到Steve也给他弄了点为止。_ _

__这些行为让Tony对这个大兵可是一点都喜欢不起来。_ _

__更别提三天前，当那个寒冰怪胎伤害Steve的时候。那家伙自然已被抓获并制服了，但Tony可还丝毫未从“把那家伙揍出屎来”的部分中尽兴。之后他找到了正接受治疗的Steve，准备跟他说说话，确认他没事，这时Bucky进来了，让Tony“别再为Steve这点小伤大惊小怪了，他可是个大小伙子了”。_ _

__Barnes，依Tony拙见，可以有多远滚多远了。_ _

__“所以我觉得我们是时候谈谈了，”Bucky靠在离Tony最近的一张工作台上。_ _

__“说真的，你真是太贴心了，”Tony 嘲弄地用一只手捂住心口，“不幸的是，你跟我的型差的太远。”_ _

__“亏我还以为我还有一点Stevie那种粗犷的英俊呢，”Bucky挑逗地扬起眉毛。_ _

__“别抬举你自己了，”Tony嗤之以鼻，而后发现自己好像有点说走了嘴。_ _

__“我就是打算原话奉还，”Bucky哼声。_ _

__“哦？”Tony挑起一边眉毛。_ _

__“离Steve远点，”Bucky警告，“他不知道自己惹上的是什么。”_ _

__“哦是吗？”Tony弯起唇角，不为所动。_ _

__“对。是，在战场上他是个英勇无畏的英雄，战无不胜之类的，但[i]你要的是什么[/i]？当涉及到性，他就跟个落水狗一样。”_ _

__“赞，”Tony干干地评论。_ _

__“我是认真的，他纯洁得跟什么似的。是，四十年代人们也有荒唐行径，但那些人可都不是Steve Rogers。他在军队用什么超级液体给他增成这副光鲜体格之前连接吻也没有过，而且即使在那之后，他讲这些故事的那个样子，那个金发女郎把他抵到墙上强吻他还有Pegs给他那匆匆一吻，那都算不上-”_ _

__“等一下，倒回去， _谁_ 强吻了他？”_ _

__“你是认真在吃一个死去女人的醋吗？”_ _

__“我没在嫉妒。”_ _

__“你捏紧的拳头可不是这么说的。”_ _

__“只是在为把你丢出我的工作室作预演。”_ _

__“想把我扔出去的话随便你，但你这样的人绝不可以和他那样的人纠缠不清，而我也不会允许你这么做的，”Bucky 挑衅道，“而且如果你这么试了，他会把你揍到不省人事！”_ _

__“像我这样的人，哈？”_ _

__无法否认的是，“把你揍到不省人事”这样的话有一点太过正中红心。确实， _从理性角度来看_ ，托尼知道Steve知道Tony爱上了他后确实不会揍他，他不是这样的人。但是……他脑海中仍藏有一个小小念头，提醒他Steve来自于一个不同的时代。一个你最好的朋友对你有同性爱慕之情就是等着你去揍他的时代。是吧？这不就是他们在四十年代会做的事情么？去他的，Tony可不知道。他就只是知道Steve发现这个会是件非常糟糕的事。虽然这也不代表他就会放弃像傻瓜一样苦苦冀盼Steve的权利。_ _

__“有点好奇为啥那听起来这么耳熟，”Tony坐在椅子上转了一圈，“猜我们就不该让你有上网的待遇。”_ _

__“是啊，所以我是看了几篇文章，”Bucky耸肩，“那又如何？那都是真的，不是吗，亿万富翁·花花公子·慈善家先生？”_ _

__“你漏了天才，”Tony指出，用把螺丝刀指着Bucky，“并且首先，这些词里的三个都是好词。至于说花花公子，嗯哪，人人都会改变，不是吗？”_ _

__“真的吗？”Bucky警惕地盯着他。_ _

__“嗨老贾，”Tony仰起头，“可以告诉我我上次一夜风流的时间么？”_ _

__“大约五个月十九天前，先生。”_ _

__“不好意思，你胡说什么呢？”Tony笑起来，虽然他内心也有点惊讶。他没感觉有那么长时间。_ _

__“所以未来的女人们都看厌了你那丑陋嘴脸咯，”Bucky挥挥手，“那没什么好惊讶的。”_ _

__“滚你的。所以‘未来的女人们’？你直接叫我别和你争抢泡妞机会不就完了？”_ _

__“哦，不好意思，你是在说 _我_ 老么？我看见的是白头发吗那，老头子？”Bucky讽笑。_ _

__“拜托，我可以把你的瘦屁股从这里踹到西海岸去，”Tony低狺。_ _

__“那就证明给我看，”Bucky挑衅地扬起下巴。_ _

__“……”Tony停顿了一阵，打量这个家伙，然后跳下椅子，气势汹汹地袭向Bucky，“放马过来吧。然后我赢了之后，你就离我和Steve的事远一点。”_ _

__“没问题，好像跟Steve愿意跟你这混球有点什么似的。而当 _我_ 赢了之后，你发誓把你的咸猪手从我朋友身边拿开。”_ _

__“成交。”_ _

__他们握手为定，然后停顿一段时间评估彼此，都不愿做那个提议容后再战的人。接着，随着一声呐喊，Bucky从腰部把Tony扑倒在地。他们在车间里翻滚扭打，搏斗时撞到了不少椅子和工程项目。_ _

__“我可以在睡梦中就打败你！”_ _

__“你做梦，Stark！”_ _

__“哦，好吧， _你_ 希望你的头发看上去没那么蠢也是做梦！”_ _

__“如果你认为我的头发很-嗷-蠢，照照镜子吧，小胡子！”_ _

__“这叫做凡•戴克样式，你这-嗷-自鸣得意的小混蛋！”_ _

__“你就是个凡•戴克！”_ _

__“而你是个傻冒！”_ _

__“你妈才是个傻冒！”_ _

__“闭上你的臭嘴，你敢把我妈牵涉进来！”_ _

__“天杀的- _嗷！_ ”_ _

__“这是你犯浑所要付出的代价！”_ _

__“你连挑衅都逊爆了，蠢货！”_ _

__“这是个流行文化的梗，你这没文化的蠢猪！”_ _

__“你刚才骂我是猪？你才是猪，你这荷尔蒙过剩的烂人！”_ _

__“我都还没跟他睡过！”_ _

__“你得手前我就干掉你的话你就永远没这机会！”_ _

__“老天爷啊我的内脏！”_ _

__“你现在感觉如何，你这- _哦该死的-”__ _

__“堵上你的嘴，你这垃圾！”_ _

__“嗷呜呼呼，窝要辣过，返给窝蓝后把李膝盖拉粗我的嘴！”_ _

__“不，除非你让我和Steve睡！”_ _

__“决唔！”_ _

__“我的老天爷啊你们两个究竟以为自己在干什么？”_ _

__两人都僵住了。Tony一边膝盖塞在Barnes嘴里，他则是成功地把Bucky的机械手臂推离自己的脑袋，而Bucky自由的那只手勒在Tony脖子上，并且往死里咬Tony的膝盖。Bucky的嘴唇绽裂，手腕上有淤青，而Tony弓着身子，看起来像是被击中过肚子，一边明显的黑眼圈正在成型。_ _

__“其实不是看起来那样的？”Tony弱弱地尝试解释。_ _

__“我耐泥Stebe？”Bucky试图发声。_ _

__“Tony，把膝盖从Bucky嘴里拿出来。Buck，把手从Tony脖子上拿下来，”Steve命令，这俩迅速对视一眼然后这么做了。_ _

__“我很抱歉Steve，”他俩齐声说。_ _

__“Bucky，滚蛋，”Steve瞪了他一眼，“我们一会再谈。”_ _

__“但是，Steve，我是真的认为我们应该现在就谈因为有件事你得知道-”_ _

__“我想我已经明白了，Buck，”Steve只是叹气，举步越过Bucky，“Tony，我能和你说句话吗？”_ _

__“嗯，啊，大概吧？我不是很确定，我难道不应该先去治疗下嘛？”Tony小心翼翼地向后退了点，而Bucky慌慌张张地离开了，“我觉得我得去治一下伤，你不觉得吗？你的朋友太暴力了，这都是他的错好吧或许我也有错而且我真的对此非常非常抱歉但是你到底听到了多少老天啊请别打我-”_ _

__“别 _打_ 你？”_ _

__“如果你听到什么了别打我好吗我本来啥都不准备说出来的因为你这么直我又是我这种样子但是Bucky直接就冲着我来了所以我-”_ _

__“你就是‘你这样子’？”_ _

__“我向来都会搞砸这类该死的事情而且我这人也冲还会把别人推开所有不合时宜的举动都是我的错而且我就不该对你[i]采取[/i]任何举动的因为直而且-”_ _

__“多么富于雄辩啊。”_ _

__“好了你到现在啥有帮助的话都没说，所以我现在是有麻烦了吗我们还能做朋友吗你现在打算打我吗？”_ _

__“为啥你一直问我会不会打你？”_ _

__“我不知道，不过Bucky说你就会这么干。”_ _

__“Bucky是个傻瓜。”_ _

__“我 _知道_ 。”_ _

__“所以你现在打算吻我了不？”_ _

__“不好意思 _什么？_ ”_ _

__Steve面无表情地说出刚才那句话，而Tony呛到了自己的口水。_ _

__“我说，”再也无法控制自己的表情，Steve露出一抹微笑，“你现在打算吻我了不？”_ _

__“而‘我说’ _啥？_ 哦我的天哪，我产生幻觉了是不？你的白痴朋友把我打得太狠了我甚至都出现幻觉了苍-”_ _

__然后Steve的手就环上了他的脑后，手指陷入头发，把他拉进一个狂热，急切的吻。Tony能感觉到Steve在微笑，牙齿啮咬他的下唇，而他就任由自己沉迷在这个吻美妙，醉人的热度里。Steve短暂地放开他，稳稳地、带点占有欲地看了Tony一眼。_ _

__“我自己会做决定。不准再有这种什么和Bucky打架来争夺我的所有权之类的破事了。”_ _

__“你刚刚说粗话了，”Tony眨了眨眼。_ _

__“你现在真的就在注意这点小事么？”Steve低笑，手指塞进Tony裤子后口袋，把他拉近到两人髋部相贴。_ _

__“实话说，我现在还有点儿晕，”Tony耸肩笑笑，手臂环上Steve腰间。_ _

__“你真是不可理喻，”Steve宠溺地微笑。_ _

__“我们能再亲一次吗？”_ _

__“你都不需要问的，Tony，”Steve笑开。_ _

__“我仅仅是试图把思绪集中在你刚在真的亲了我这个事实上。”_ _

__“我觉得，”Steve倾身，嘴唇轻柔地印上Tony的，“这个我可以帮忙。”_ _


End file.
